Sister Saint
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Caylee's known the boys since she was a little girl. What happens when feelings change during a holiday visit to America? Connor/OC/Murphy MacManus Boondock Saints
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Boondock Saints! All right go to Troy Duffy for his awesomeness! The actors own themselves & Troy owns the characters! This is for recreational purposes only! Please Enjoy and Review! ****

* * *

><p>"No Connor! Give it back! It's my dolly!" shouted a little brunette girl.<p>

Connor MacManus just laughed as she ran down the dirt road with the girl's doll. When he reached the small creek he tossed the doll it and ran off. The girl started to reach for the doll when someone else picked it up. She looked up to see Connor's brother, Murphy, standing next to her.

"He can be a jerk sometimes," said murphy.

The girl took the doll from him and ran down the path.

* * *

><p>Caylee was sitting on her porch watching it rain. Her mom was coming over in a bit to drop of some of her old things. She looked at her watch and the back at the driveway. She would be here soon. Caylee was getting ready to go back in the house when a car pulled up. She smiled when she saw her mom step out. She opened the umbrella and walked out to the car.<p>

"Nice weather isn't it," joke Caylee.

"Yes, yes it is," laughed her mother grabbing a box from the back seat. "You grab the other one and I will meet you in the house."

"What about the umbrella?" asked Caylee.

"It's just water, girl," said her mom as she headed towards the house.

Caylee grabbed the other box and headed into the house as well. She kicked the door closed behind her and set the box on the chair in the living room. She stuck the umbrella in the holder by the door and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the table with a cup of tea already. Caylee smiled as she poured herself one and sat down across from her.

"You heard from them MacManus boys?" asked her mom.

"No, ma. I haven't," said Caylee. "I haven't talked to them since before I moved with da."

"I talked to their mum yesterday," said her mom. "Said they were on a ship headed towards America. Said they were gonna make some real money."

Caylee nodded her head as she listened. Her mom rambled on about a few more things before she stood up to unpack the boxes. Caylee walked into the living room and grabbed her box. She pulled open the top and pulled out a few picture frames. She set them on the couch and stuck her hand back in the box. What she pulled out surprised her. It was her old doll.

"Ma!" she shouted.

"What?" she asked sticking her head around the corner.

"You kept this thing?" said Caylee shaking the doll. "It fell in the creek. No, Connor threw it in the creek when I was six. Has it been washed?"

"A few times, but it still smells like creek water," chuckled her mom. "Annabel said she found it when she was cleaning house. Knew it wasn't the boys'. Figured it had to have been yours."

"Don't know why it was there," said Caylee laying the decrepit doll on the couch.

"She figured Murphy saved it from Connor again and forgot to bring it back to ya," said her mom. "He had a thing for you, ya know. All the way up until you left."

"Mom, we were kids. He was just the boy who saved my dolly," said Caylee collapsing the box.

Her mom shook her head as she headed for the door. "If you ever go back, you best find them boys. Let them know you're still alive. If I hadn't talked to you yesterday I would be wondering the same thing meself."

"I'll take it in to account, ma. See you Sunday," said Caylee.

Her mom nodded her head and walked out to the car. Caylee watched as she pulled out of the driveway to head back into town. She sighed as she closed her front door. She had moved with her dad to America when she was ten. That was ten years ago. She's lived in Boston. When her dad had died she moved back to Ireland to keep an eye on her mom. She had never considered going _back_ to America. She shook her head as she cleared up her kitchen. Maybe she would go back. For a holiday. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 1 on my new story! hope you like it...chapter two will be up soon. ~Kat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Caylee was sitting in her living room when her phone rang. It was her mother. She rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"What ma?" she said.

"I got you an early birthday present," replied her mother.

"My birthday isn't for another six months, mom," said Caylee.

"I know. But I've got it already and you might as well use it," she said.

"Do I want to know what it is if it has an expiration date?" asked Caylee.

"It's nothing bad. Come by the house tomorrow morning around 5:30am," said her mom.

"I'm not getting up that early just to get a present," said Caylee.

"Then I will be at your place at five," said her mom.

"Fine. 5:30am it is," she said shaking her head. "See you then mom."

"Love you," said her mom.

"You too," said Caylee hanging up her phone. "She is insane."

* * *

><p>Five o'clock came fast than Caylee expected. She turned her alarm off and made her way to the bathroom. Just as she was about to get in the shower her phone rang. She knew without a doubt that it was her mother.<p>

"I just got up and I'm getting in the shower," said Caylee answering the phone.

"Forget the shower, you can shower here. I forgot to tell you to bring clothes with you. A few weeks' worth of clothes," said her mom.

"I'm not going to ask," said Caylee hanging up the phone.

Turning towards her closet she grabbed a duffle bag from the bottom and started tossing clothes into it. She tossed in a few pairs of shoes and the grabbed her toiletries. She double checked ever thing before she walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Caylee parked her car behind her mother's and climbed out. She grabbed her bag and walked into the house. She dumbed the bag on the couch and grabbed her things for her shower. She shouted to the quiet house that she would be in the shower before she locked the door.<p>

Caylee ran a towel through her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She tossed her things back in her bag and head to the kitchen. Sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee was her mother and Mrs. MacManus. Caylee nodded and smiled at the woman as she poured her own mug of coffee. She grabbed the sugar and creamer and mixed them in before she walked over to the table and sat down as well. They didn't say anything for a few moments. Annabel was the first to speak.

"You talk to my boys?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I don't," she said.

Annabel nodded her head and turned to Caylee's mom. "You just goin to sit there or ya goin to give her the present?"

"Calm down. She doesn't have to leave until later tonight," said her mom.

"Want to inform me on what's going on, since I'm evidently going somewhere," said Caylee.

"I've got you a gift. I told you that," said her mom handing her then envelope.

Caylee took the envelope and opened it. "Plane tickets?"

"Yes, plane tickets," said her mom. "To Boston."

"Why Boston?" asked Caylee. "Dad's dead, mum."

"I know that. But…" she started.

"That's where me boys are," said Mrs. MacManus. "And Sherry says you still have things in your da's place. We figured that while you were there you could keep an eye on me boys."

"And you didn't think to ask me? You're just going to give me tickets to a city and push me onto the plane?" said Caylee dropping the tickets on the table. "What if I don't want to go back? What if I don't want that stuff? What if I want to just forget about Boston?"

"You liked Boston. Every letter I have from you there isn't a bad thing about that town. Why don't you want to go?" asked her mom.

"I just don't, okay. It's that a good enough excuse?" said Caylee walking out of the room.

Caylee was sitting on the porch with her legs propped up on the handrail watching the clouds in the sky. She heard the front door open and the close. She knew it was Annabel. They sat in silence for a while before Caylee spoke.

"Are you worried about them?" she asked.

"A bit," said Annabel.

Caylee nodded her head. "I'll go, but I won't promise anything. I don't know where in Boston they are. And even if I did nothing says I could find them."

"I know that. But its more for them than me," said Mrs. MacManus. "Murphy wanted to see you before they left."

"I bet," said Caylee. "When do I leave?"

"4:30pm," said Annabel.

Caylee nodded her head and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 2...the boys show up in the next chapter, i swear! please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Caylee sat on the plane and listened to her music. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"Hey Caylee!" shouted Murphy._

_ Caylee looked up from her doll and saw Murphy and Connor walking up the driveway. She smiled and the looked back down at her doll. Murphy sat next to her on the porch while Connor picked up a few rocks and started tossing them. After a few minutes all three of them looked at the house. Caylee's parents were shouting. Caylee frowned but didn't say anything. This prompted Murphy to say something._

_ "What they fighting for?" he asked._

_ "Don't know," said Caylee shrugging her shoulders. "But I have to leave with da."_

_ "Where you going?" asked Murphy._

_ "Boston. That's in America," she said. "He said he's going back home and he's takin' me with him."_

_ "Do you want to go?" asked Connor._

_ "I don know. Never been before," said Caylee. "But mum says I have to go with him even if I don't want to."_

_ Murphy was fixing to say something when Caylee's dad walked out of the door._

_ "Come on baby girl. Time to go," he said walking to the car._

_ Caylee stood up from the porch and started to walk to the car. She stopped and turned around and waved at the boys. Before she could start to walk again Murphy came over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly._

_ "See ya, kid," he said stepping._

_ "Yeah," she said walking to the car._

_ She closed the door and turned around and watched as her house got smaller and smaller. She turned around and sat down in her seat. Her dad looked at her in the rearview and smiled._

_ "I'm sure you will come back soon," he said._

_ Caylee nodded her head but didn't say anything._

* * *

><p>Caylee opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that the people around her were starting to get their things. She flagged down a flight attendant.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are nearing Logan International. We will be landing within the hour.

Caylee nodded her head and looked at her watch. It was earlier in the day in Boston than Dublin. She reset her watch and grabbed her bag from the compartment above her. It wasn't long before the plane was landing and they were leaving the plane. She stopped off at a coffee shop and grabbed a cup before she walked out in the cold Boston air.

She pulled her coat tighter around her as she hailed a taxi. Once she was inside the warm car she told him the address and settled back into the seat for the ride.

* * *

><p>Murphy was standing out of the fire escape watching the traffic that went by the opening of the ally. He had lost count of the number of taxis that had gone by. He sighed and snubbed out his cigarette as climbed back in the window. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Connor was still asleep and probably wouldn't get up until after noon.<p>

As he walked out the side door he lit another fag and kept walking. He had his hands in his pockets for the majority of the walk. He knew this part of town like the back of his hand. He had figured out where Caylee's dad was living before they left Ireland. Unfortunately by the time he and Connor got to Boston they were both gone. Before he knew it he was on that street. He took another puff from his cigarette before he flicked it away. He was about to turn around when a taxi pulled up in front of the house. He stood there a moment and watched. He was about to walk away when a brunette stepped out of the back of the taxi. It wasn't until she flipped her hair from her face did he know who it was.

* * *

><p>Caylee grabbed her bag from the taxi and paid the man. She turned and walked towards the house. She was digging for her keys when someone walked up behind her. She froze on the spot and looked at the door. She moved to grab her keys when they put a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking she slammed her elbow back into their face. She heard him grunt and fall back down the stairs. She shoved her keys in the locked and barreled into the house. She was going to slam the door when she saw the guys lying back on the ground holding his nose. When he moved his hand she gasped. It was Murphy.<p>

"Oh, god! I'm sorry!" she shouted as she jerked open the door.

"Tha's one hell of an elbow," he said.

"You shoulda told me it was you. I wouldn't have done that then," she said moving his hand. "I don't think it's broken."

"It sure as hell feels like it," he chuckled.

"Come on. Let's put some ice on it," she said standing up.

Murphy stood up and followed behind her into the house. She closed and locked the door and steered him towards the kitchen. He sat down on the stood next to the bar while she walked over to the fridge. She opened the freezer and grabbed a few handfuls of ice and dumped it into a bag. She closed the bag and handed it to him. She sat down across from him while he held the ice.

"I'm really sorry about your nose," she said.

"It's okay. Connor hits harder than you do," he said chuckling.

"He outside somewhere, too?" she asked.

"No. he's still asleep, the lazy bum," said Murphy.

"What were you doing here anyway?" asked Caylee.

"I was walkin around and I just ended up here," he said.

'But why here?" asked Caylee.

"We figured out where yer da was living. But when we actually got here he was already in the ground and you were gone back to Ireland," said Murphy. "I always thought you'd come back."

"Back where? Here or Ireland?" asked Caylee.

"Ireland," he said. "There was no keeping you from your home."

"Yeah. I was back for a few months when mum sent me back here," she said shaking her head.

"What you mean?" asked Murphy.

"Plane tickets here were an early present for me. Yer mum wanted me to check up on you, in a way," said Caylee.

"Check up on us?" asked Murphy.

"She said it was more for y'all than her. She said that y'all might want to see me," said Caylee.

"I got to remember to thank yer ma for that present," he chuckled.

Caylee shook her head as she stood up. She walked over and took the ice from Murphy and looked at his nose. She chuckled as she touched his nose before she tossed the bag in the sink.

"It's not broken, but it's going to sore for a while," she said turning to walk away.

Murphy reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked.

Murphy didn't say anything. He stood up and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 3! I'm working on chapter 4, but to build the suspense I'm not going to post it until tomorrow (912). check back then to see what happens next! ~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

Caylee pulled back and stared at Murphy. She pulled her arm back and just stared at him. She opened and closed her mouth a few times like she was trying to say something, but no words came out. Murphy stood up and she took another step back. He reached out to her and laid a hand on her upper arm.

"Cay? I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know why I did that."

Caylee nodded her head. Murphy reached up with his other arm and placed his hand on her other arm. He stepped forward again bringing them closer. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Caylee?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she said looking up at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

She shook her head in answer. Murphy leaned forward and kissed her again. He dropped one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist to hold her to him. The other hand went to cup her face. Caylee brought her hands up to his face as well. Murphy deepened the kiss and pushed her against the wall. His hands traveled to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He leaned back in and kissed her again. They were starting to breathe heavier. He hands traveled down her arms, taking the bra straps with him.

Caylee reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It dropped to the floor as she pulled on his shirt. Murphy pulled back long enough to pull his shirt off. He kissed her again and lifted her off the ground. Caylee wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. Murphy moved his way through the house until he found the spare room on the first floor. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed. He dropped Caylee on the bed and started pulling at his belt. Caylee laughed and helped him. As soon as his belt was off he leaned down over top of her and kissed her again. He undid her jeans and started to slide them off. He leaned forward again and kissed her.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Connor rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1:15pm. He yawned and stretched as he stood up. He looked around the open loft and didn't see Murphy. He shrugged and walked over to the showers and turned them on. He took his boxers off and stepped under the spray.<p>

* * *

><p>Caylee was in the bathroom running a brush through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. She was standing in her bathroom naked except for Murphy's shirt. She laid her brush down and walked back into the bedroom. Murphy was still lying in the bed. She smiled as she walked over to the bed. As she climbed under the sheets he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.<p>

"What were you laughing about?" he asked.

"The fact that I just had sex with a guy I haven't seen since I was ten," she said.

"It can't be that bad," he said looking down at her.

"It wasn't," she chuckled. "Come on. I've got to go get groceries."

Caylee moved from the bed and walked out of the room. She grabbed the duffle bag and disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, as Murphy walked out of the room, his shirt came flying down from the second floor. He chuckled as he pulled it on. A few moments later Caylee came walking down the stairs in a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeve tight purple sweater. She had her hair down and some eyeliner on. She smiled at him as she grabbed a pair of boots out the hall closet and slipped them on. She grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her back pocket and headed towards the door. Murphy smiled as he followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Connor grabbed his jeans and slipped them on. He found one of his shirts and pulled it on as well. He grabbed his cigarettes and walked out of the loft. He rode down the lift and walked out the side door. He lit up one of the cigarettes and kept walking. His stomach started to growl so he headed towards the closest market. He looked at his watch. It was going on 1:45pm and he still hadn't heard from Murphy.<p>

* * *

><p>Caylee grabbed a cart and walked into the store with murphy following her. She grabbed a few things near the door before she started to make her way through the store. Occasionally Murphy would toss something into the cart and keep walking. After a few minutes she realized he was shopping for him and Connor as well. He went to toss something else in the car when she stopped him.<p>

"You shop like a homeless man," she said.

"Wha?" he said looking at her.

"You just grab something that looks good and buy it. You've got to plan meals," said Caylee.

"Seriously? Connor and I don't stay in the loft long enough to have 'meals.' We eat whatever is around," said Murphy.

"That's gross and wrong," she said. "Go grab another cart and put your shit in there. If you're shopping with me you're gonna do it my way."

Murphy shook his head and grabbed another shopping cart. She would ramble off a few things as he put things in his cart. She gave up after she realized he wasn't listening to her. She walked off to finish her shopping while he picked out a few different types of beer.

* * *

><p>Connor walked into the market and headed straight to the beer. He chuckled when he saw Murphy opening one of the fridges.<p>

"This is where you disappeared to?" asked Connor coming up next to him.

"More or less," said Murphy grabbing a case of beer.

"More or less? Wha's that supposed to mean?" asked Connor.

"Went for a walk while u were asleep," said Murphy.

"Again? Man, she isn't here anymore. And she aint comin back," said Connor grabbing another case of beer.

"Who is gone?" asked Caylee walking up to them. "Eww. You drink that?"

"What's wrong with me beer?" asked Murphy.

Caylee rolled her eyes as she grabbed a six pack from the fridge and put it in her cart.

"Didn't say there was. I just don't like it," she said walking away.

"Who is that fine thing?" asked Connor watching Caylee walk away. "She's got a nice ass on her."

Murphy chuckled as he walked off. "Just someone."

Connor furrowed his brows as he caught up with his brother.

"Who is she? You meet someone?" asked Connor.

"Something like that," said Murphy as he started to check out.

"Dinner at my place tonight," said the brunette as she walked by.

Murphy nodded and grabbed the few bags he had while Connor grabbed the beer.

"No seriously, who is she?" asked Connor.

"You will find out tonight," said Murphy shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Caylee had been back at the house an hour when she realized that she had forgotten something at the store. She grabbed her wallet and walked out of the house. She was halfway to the store when she saw Connor coming out of a bar. She shook her head as she kept walking.<p>

"Hey! Darlin', come her a minute," he said.

Caylee rolled her eyes but turned to face him.

"How you know Murphy?" he asked.

"Jealous?" she asked knowing he didn't recognize her.

"Me, jealous? No," he said. "Although you are very pretty."

Caylee rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend ye or nothing," he said grabbing her wrist.

Caylee turned to look at him. Up until that point she had still seen him as the boy who threw her doll into the creek. Now she was seeing him for what he was, a man. He moved some of her hair out of her face. That brought her attention back to the present.

"I'm really sorry if I offended ya. It wasn't my intent. Let me buy you a drink. Murphy seems to know ye, let me get to know ye," he offered.

Caylee smiled but pulled her hand away. "You need to think a little harder, Connor."

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Just think on it and I will see you tonight for dinner," she said walking away.

Connor shook his head as he headed off in the direction of the loft. She had really confused him.

* * *

><p>Caylee was in kitchen when Murphy and Connor showed up. She smiled when Murphy walked in and set the beer in the fridge. He kissed her cheek and walked into the living room. Connor walked to the kitchen door and leaned on the frame. He stood there and watched Caylee as she was cooking something on the stove. She moved her hair from her face and looked over at him. He pushed off the frame and walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Did you know the people who lived here before you?" he asked.

"More or less," she said not looking at him.

"Murph's been saying that a lot today too. You have something to do with that?" asked Connor.

"Nope," said Caylee.

"How long you been in Boston?" he asked.

Caylee smiled as she looked at the clock. "Since about 11:30am this morning."

"Then how did you meet Murph?" asked Connor.

Caylee laid her spoon down on the stove and turned to look at Connor. He was a lot closer than she thought. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. He smirked a bit and tried to kiss her again. Caylee through her hand up to stop him.

"Five bucks says you won't want to do that when I tell you how I know Murphy," said Caylee.

"Alright, deal," said Connor.

"The last time I saw Murphy I was in the back of a car leaving my home. I was ten and he was fourteen," said Caylee. "Up until I saw you this afternoon, Connor, I had always thought of you as the boy who threw my doll into the creek."

Connor just stared at her.

"Want to kiss me now?" she asked walking towards the door.

Connor reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Before she could protest he kissed her. He had his arms around her waist holding her to him. He ran his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and let him in. They stood like that for a few moments. They pulled apart when Murphy cleared his throat. Caylee gasped and turned as red as a tomato. Murphy went to say something but she ran out the back door. Connor looked to Murphy and shrugged his shoulders. Murphy shook his head and walked out the door. He didn't have to look hard to find Caylee. She was sitting up in a tree with her back to the house.

Murphy walked over to the tree and hit her boot. She looked down at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm not mad," he said climbing up the tree. "I was just hungry."

"But I kissed Connor," she said scrunching up her face.

Murphy laughed.

"It's not funny. I'm not supposed to like him!" she said laughing. "He ALWAYS supposed to be the mean boy who lived next door."

"If he was the mean boy, what was i?" asked Murphy.

"I don't know. The cute boy next door?" she chuckled.

"Nice," he said shaking his head. "I'm not mad Cay. Contrary to what you may believe, he missed you."

"Seriously?" asked Caylee.

"Seriously," said Murphy. "I had been talking about coming to see you a few years ago and he was all for it."

"Are you sure it wasn't because he was coming to America?" asked Caylee.

"No, it wasn't," said Connor climbing up the tree on her other side. "I missed you. I didn't have anyone to torment when you moved away."

Caylee shook her head. "See, the mean boy."

"I am not a boy anymore," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to see you like that again," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you have to see me as the mean boy?"

"Because," said Caylee.

"Because why?" asked Connor.

"She likes me, that's why," said Murphy.

Caylee rolled her eyes.

"Why does it have to be you? She probably likes us bad boys," said Connor. "Isn't that right?"

"Murphy is right," said Caylee. "I like him. I have since I was six. You were always the kid who was mean to me. And I have to keep seeing you like that."

"Why?" asked Connor. "Is it that hard to like me, too?"

"No, and that's the problem," said Caylee. "I know how kids act. It is kid psych 101. If you're mean to the other person it's because you like them. Tell me I'm wrong."

Connor was quiet for a moment. Caylee nodded her head.

"See. It's easier for me to like one of you than both of you. I can't do that. It's either one of you or neither of you," she said.

Connor rolled his eyes and jumped from the tree mumbling something about not being hungry. Caylee closed her eyes and covered them with one hand.

"He's just a bit put off. He'll be okay," said Murphy.

"I know," she said through her hands.

"Hey, now. Don't be upset," said Murphy.

"I can't help it, Murph. I saw him earlier today and he's not the mean boy anymore. He quite attractive and you are too and I just can't deal with this right now…" she said.

Caylee jumped down from the tree and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. Murphy frowned as he sat up in the tree. He jumped down a few minutes later and walked off in the direction that Connor had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! THat's chapter 4! I will be working on chapter 5 today and will post it when I'm done. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I promise that everything will get better so dont be mad at me! : Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

Caylee had been sitting in her house thinking about what had happened earlier in the night. She sighed as she grabbed her coat. She needed a drink. She vaguely remembered where the pub was that she passed on the way to the market. She grabbed her wallet and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy were sitting at the bar with a few of their friends. Connor was drinking a little more than usual and Murphy wasn't stopping him. Connor got up a few minutes later and walked out the front door. Murphy followed him to the door only to see him sit down on a ledge outside the bar. Murphy shook his head as he walked back to his drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Caylee smiled when she saw the bar, McGinty's. She was almost to the steps when she saw someone stumble outside and sit down. She was going to ignore it when she realized that it was Connor. She sighed as she got closer to him. He was looking down at his shoes not paying attention to the people passing by.<p>

"Connor," she said stopping in front of him.

Connor looked up when he heard his name. He knew it wasn't Murphy. It was Caylee. He looked back down at his feet.

"Connor, please look at me," she said.

"Why? You don't care," said Connor.

"You're drunk," she said grabbing his face making him look at her. "I care what happens to you."

"That usually falls in line with caring for someone and you can't do that with me," he said.

"Connor," she said kneeling in front of him. Caylee had his face firm between her hands when she spoke. "I care about you. I always will. And I don't want you drinking yourself into a stupor because of me. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you would act like this."

"What? Act like someone who's had their heart ripped out but someone they haven't seen or talked to in a very long time? Act like the dreams I've had, for the past only God knows how many years, being crushed in a matter of minutes?" he said. "You like Murphy because he was nice to you. But you didn't even think I might have liked you too. I'm not good at expressing feelings for people, Cay. It's not something I'm good at."

"You should've just told me. It was quite obvious that Murphy liked me," said Caylee.

"I like you Cay. I have for a long time. I wanted for us to try to be an 'us,'" said Connor. "You're willing to try that with Murph, why not me?"

"I'm not being an 'us' with anyone. I just got to town today. I don't know how long I'm even going to stay. I don't want to start an 'us' with someone and then leave," said Caylee letting go of his face.

"See, you don't care," said Connor trying to walk away and failing.

Caylee shook her head and walked up behind him. "Come on. You're drunk." She wrapped her arm around his waist and hooked his other one behind her neck.

"I don't want to go home," he said trying to pull away.

"I have a feeling my house is closer," she said pulling him in that direction.

Connor stopped fighting her after he realized that she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

><p>Caylee leaned Connor against the edge of her house as she dug for her keys. Once she had them out she unlocked the door and swung it open. She shoved him through the door and kicked it closed behind her. She looked at the stairs and then over into the living room. She sighed and walked him over to the couch and let him fall back on it. She walked past her door and relocked it and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed two aspirin and a glass of water and walked back into the living room. Connor was still lying back on the couch. She kicked his boot and handed him the pills and the water before she walked out of the room.<p>

Caylee walked into her room and locked the door. She was staying in the spare room on the first floor until she could get things situated upstairs. She grabbed a set of clothes and walked into her en suite bathroom. She started the shower and climbed in.

Connor eyed the pills in his hand. He couldn't figure out why she was being so nice to him. She shrugged his shoulders and took the aspirin. He set the glass off to the side while he looked around the room. He found a small photo book lying on a stack of old magazines. He picked it up and flipped it open. Written on the inside in very messy, scribbled handwriting was an inscription. It read: Chun Caylee, le Mam grá. Connor smiled as he flipped through the book. There were pictures of Caylee and her mom when Caylee was a baby. He turned the page and saw a picture of him, Murphy and Caylee down at the creek one afternoon. The next few photos were of either Caylee and Murphy or her and Connor. He chuckled when he saw one of him pulling her hair. He had been a complete ass to her growing up.

"Having fun?" Caylee asked walking back into the room.

"Sorry," he said closing the photo book.

"It's not a problem. That's been here since I moved here with da," she said taking the book from him. "There are blankets in the closet in the hallway. Here is a pillow. Night."

Connor nodded his head as she walked out of the room. It was then he realized what she was wearing. She had on a pair of tight black booty shorts and a red tank top. He could see her pink bra underneath her shirt. She had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, too. As soon as she was out of the room he readjusted himself and stood up. It was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

><p>Caylee was laying in her bed listening to Connor move about the living room. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go asleep. After a few minutes Connor settled down in the living room and she was able to fall asleep.<p>

_"Connor, stop being so mean to me!" shouted Caylee chasing after the boy._

_ "I'm not being me. I'm making you tough!" he shouted back._

_ Connor had taken her doll from her again. Murphy was sick and wasn't there to help her get the doll back. After a few minutes Caylee stopped chasing him and ran back to her house._

* * *

><p><em>Caylee was sitting in a classroom in her English class. She had been living in Boston for a few years by this time. She had a picture of her, Murphy and Connor standing by the creek in her school binder. She was ready for the day to be over. Her mom was supposed to call that afternoon and she couldn't wait to talk to the boys. Her mom told her that they would be there to talk to her.<em>

_ When Caylee got home she tossed her things in her room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She started on their dinner for the night and waited. She was half way through chopping up vegetables when the phone rang. She grabbed it and answered._

_ "Hello?" she said._

_ "Hey honey," said her mom._

_ "Hey mum. What's up? How's life treating you?" asked Caylee._

_ That's how ever conversation between the two of them started. The small talk went on for a few more minutes before Caylee asked the big question._

_ "Can I talk to them?" she asked._

_ "They're not here. Annabel said they won't get off work until late tonight. I'm sorry honey," said her mom._

_ "It's okay, mum. I guess I can talk to them next time," she said._

_ "I'm sure. I love you," said her mom._

_ "Love you too," said Caylee before she hung up the phone._

* * *

><p>Caylee went to go roll over in her sleep when she hit a wall. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Her bed was far enough from the two side walls to keep her from rolling over. She turned her head to the side to see Connor passed out beside her in the bed. She looked more closely and saw that his arm was wrapped around her waist holding her to him. She sighed and tried to push him away. When she would get him a considerable distance from her he would tighten his grip and pull her closer. She huffed and smacked his arm.<p>

Connor opened his eyes when someone smacked him. He was expecting to be on the couch in the living room with Caylee standing over him. Instead he was lying in bed beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was glaring at him.

"You want to tell me why you're in bed with me at four in the morning?" she said looking at him.

"Um…well," said Connor not moving from the spot.

"Get out of the bed and go back to the couch," she said moving his arm from her waist.

Connor nodded at stood up from the bed. He closed the door behind him when he left the room. Caylee sighed as she flopped back on her pillow. She took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>The alarm started blaring at seven in the morning. Caylee reached over and smacked it until it turned off. She sighed as she tried to sit up. When she felt a weight across her waist again she closed her eyes and huffed. She lifted the blankets to see if where his arm was. When she looked at his arm she almost laughed. His arm was draped across her waist and stomach and his hand was just under her breast. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. When she moved his grip on her tightened.<p>

"You got to let go of me Connor," she said.

"Don't move," he said.

"Why?" asked Caylee.

"Just…don't move," he said.

Caylee rolled her eyes and tried to move from his grip. Connor gripped her tighter and pulled her back to his chest with her bust resting against his crotch. Caylee gasped when they came into contact. Connor had had a pleasant night sleeping net to her.

Caylee cleared her throat. "Just let go of me and I can get up easier."

"If I let go I may not get you back," he said into the back of her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while, Connor," she said.

"Not what I meant," he said. "This may be the closest I ever get to you again."

Caylee sighed and turned over to face him, trying to be as careful as possible. Connor had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake. She took a mental breath before she leaned forward and kissed him. Connor's eyes shot open and looked at her as she pulled back.

"What'd ya do that for," he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

Caylee rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Connor rolled them so that she was lying on her back. He cupped her face with one hand while the other held him above her. He was nestled comfortably between her legs. He could feel the heat from her core through her thin shorts. Connor pulled back to catch his breath as he stared at her.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Only if you are," she replied.

Connor smirked. "Believe me, I'm okay with this. But are you?"

Caylee was quiet for a moment. Her next move surprised Connor. She flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him. She smiled down at him before she kissed him.

"Yeah. I'm okay with this," she said kissing him again.

Connor smiled as he turned them over again. His hand slid down from her face to her chest then her waist. He ran his thumb over her hip bone causing her to shiver. He smirked to again as he pushed his hips into hers. Caylee let out a low moan and lifted her hips to meet his.

* * *

><p><em>To Caylee, with love Mom.<em>

**There is the translation to the inscription. Hope you like chapter 5. Chapter 6 is in the works and will be posted sometime tomorrow! ~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

Connor sat at the kitchen table while Caylee was cooking breakfast. There was a knock at the front door followed by Murphy shouting that he was there. Caylee shouted that they were in the kitchen. When Murphy walked around the corner he was slightly confused to see Connor sitting at the table. Caylee sat two plates at the table and motion for Murphy to sit down. She was fixing her plate when Murphy voiced his confusion.

"What're you doin here?" he asked looking at his brother.

"He was drunk in public. And I brought him here," said Caylee sitting down at the table. "He slept off his hangover here."

Murphy nodded his head as he started eating. Caylee crossed her legs causing her foot to hit Murphy's leg. Murphy chuckled to himself when she turned a slight shade of pink. Connor looked between the two of them. He furrowed his brow before he tapped Murph on the arm and nodded towards the back door. Caylee looked between the two of them as they walked out the back door.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" asked Connor.<p>

"What was what?" asked Murphy seriously confused.

"That look she gave you," said Connor.

"What look?" asked murphy. "She gave me look? What did it look like?"

"She turned pink for no reason. What did you do to her?" asked Connor.

"Nothin'. She brushed her foot against my leg, but tha's it," said Murphy.

"Why would she turn pink over that?" asked Connor.

"Don't know. Maybe she's embarrassed," said Murphy.

"About what?" asked Connor.

"You don't know?" asked Murphy. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Connor.

"We slept together," said Murphy.

"What! When?" asked Connor.

"Yesterday," said Murphy. "Before dinner."

"You hit that?" asked Connor. "This is bad."

"Why? You just mad cause I hit it and you didn't?" chuckled Murphy.

"No, because I hit that this morning," said Connor.

"What?" said Murphy.

"I may have climbed in bed with her in the middle of the night," said Connor avoiding eye contact.

Murphy shook his head trying not to laugh at his brother. "What are we going to do?"

"We could fight over her," said Connor.

"I don't think she will be too happy about that," said Murphy.

"Well I'm not giving her up," said Connor.

"I'm not either," said Murphy.

"Then that settles it," said Connor as they walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>Caylee was cleaning up her breakfast dishes when the boys walked back into the house. She nodded to them as they walked by. When Connor walked by he popped her on the butt. Caylee yelp and jumped. She was bright red when she turned to face them.<p>

"What'd you do that for?" asked Caylee.

"Felt like it," said Connor smiling.

Caylee glared at him before she went back to washing the dishes. She heard a chair scoot across the floor. She assumed that one of them had left the room. Suddenly she had a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. It was Murphy. He started kissing her neck. When he reached her collar bone he nibbled causing her to moan.

"St-top," she said.

"Why? You like," he said nibbling again.

Caylee had her hands fisted in the soapy water. Murphy ran his hands across her stomach and her hip. One of his hands with south between her legs while the other one went north and found one of her boobs. He ran his thumb across her cloth covered nipple causing her to moan. He did it again and she dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her eyes were cracked slightly and she saw Connor sitting at the table.

Caylee jumped out of Murphy's grip and slammed into the doorframe. "What the hell!" she shouted while she grabbed her arm.

Connor had a concerned look on his face as he walked over to her. He took her arm in his and looked at it.

"Its fine," she said taking her arm back.

"I know. It just gave me an excuse to touch you," he said kissing her.

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She could feel his manliness pressing against his jeans. Connor moved her away from the doorframe and farther into the room. She felt another pair of arms come up behind her. It had to have been Murphy. Connor's hands went to the top of her shirt and pulled it down to expose her braless breasts. Murphy's hands went to the button of her jeans. He undid them and pulled down the zipper. He pushed them over her hips enough to slide his hand down across the front of her panties.

Connor leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth while massaged her other breast. Caylee let out a moan and dropped her head back. Murphy took advantage of that and kissed her. Caylee moaned again when Murphy pressed hard on her clitoris. Murphy continued his assault on her nether region while Connor kept switching between her nipples. Her moans were getting breathy when Murphy stopped. She let out a groan. He chuckled as he pulled her from Connor's grip. He pulled her jeans down the rest of the way and pulled her panties off with them leaving her bare from the waist down. Murphy kissed her again as he dropped to his knees. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across her opening.

"Oh god," she breathed out.

Connor smiled as he kissed her again. He started playing with her breasts again. The hand that wasn't on the back of Murphy's head was holding Connor to her lips. Murphy couldn't help but smile when she gripped his hair harder. Granted he wasn't expecting to be doing this when he woke up this morning. But he's not complaining.

"Oh god…Murphy…Murph…I'm gonna…shit…" she said gripping his hair tighter. "Son of a bitch!"

Murphy smiled as she came. He licked at her until she came down from her high. He stood up and kissed her. It was Connor who dropped to his knees. He lifted Caylee's leg again and ran his tongue across her folds. Her hips bucked forwards when he found her clit. He chuckled as he ran his fingers across it as well. Caylee had a white-knuckle grip on the counter as he teased her. Murphy latched onto one of her nipples making her gasp.

"Oh…god…" she moaned.

Connor licked her again before he stuck two of his fingers in her wet core. Caylee moaned again and thrust her hips forward. Connor sped up and licked her clit. Caylee gripped the back of his head and kept him in place. He added a third finger and sped up faster. He could feel her start to clench around his fingers. He looked up at Murphy and Murphy stepped back and sat down in his chair. Connor stood up, leaving his fingers in Caylee and undid his jeans. He slid them down far enough to pull his fully hard member out. He leaned forward and kissed Caylee as he pulled his fingers out.

"Hey…not fair…" she said.

"Don' worry," he said kissing down her neck. "I'm not done yet."

He bit down on her collarbone as he thrust into her. Caylee let out a howling moan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. Connor lifted her legs up around his waist as he slammed into her.

"Oh…god…yeah…yeah…there. Don't. Stop…please, don't…" moaned Caylee.

"Fuck…so tight. So good…" moaned Connor.

"F-fa-faster," gasped out Caylee.

Connor complied and sped up. Caylee gripped her legs around his waist as she neared her climax.

"Con…I'm gonna…" she said.

Connor reached between them and rubbed her clit. Caylee let out a loud moan as she came for the second time. Connor leaned forward pushing Caylee into the counter. Her legs slid from his hips as he pulled out of her. Caylee only had a moment to catch her breath before Murphy stepped up in front of her.

"Hey now…I'm tired…" she said trying to catch her breath. "I can't do this."

"Bet you can," he said kissing her neck.

Before she could complain or stop him, he picked her up and slammed his cock into her. Caylee let out a groan/moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Caylee held her legs at tight as should around his waist. He gripped her hips tighter as she sped up his thrusts. It was long before Caylee was reaching her peak again. Murphy smirked as he picked his pace again. He reached between them and pressed on her clit. This sent her over the edge.

"OH…..oh god…." She moaned.

Murphy finished right behind her. Caylee was only standing because he was holding her up. Connor, who had already redressed himself walked over and picked her up while Murphy redressed. Caylee rested her head on his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and sat down next to her. Moments later Murphy walked in and took her other side. They sat like that until Caylee fell asleep. Murphy and Connor smirked and stood up from the bed. That hadn't been the plan when they got up that morning, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Caylee rolled over and found cold sheets. She rolled the other way and found more cold sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock. It was one-fifteen in the afternoon. She had slept the morning away. She stretched her arms and legs. Her lower back was going to be bruised by the time she went to bed that night. She slowly made her way from the bed and into the shower.<p>

She had just got the water how she wanted it when she started to step into it. She stood under the spray for a few minutes when the recalled her morning with the brothers. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. She smiled as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. She may not have been expecting it, but she was glad it had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And I've now had to raise the rating on the story! :) Hope you liked Chapter 6! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Caylee grabbed her wallet as she walked out the door. She knew that the boys would be at McGinty's tonight. She had found the bar earlier in the day and the bartender said that the boys would be in later in the night. She smiled as she walked down the street. She looked hot. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was pulled back and she had a touch of makeup on. Her outfit was finished off with a pair of red heels.

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy were sitting at the bar with a bunch of friends of theirs. They heard the door open and looked over. It was Rocco. Everyone cheered and went back to their drinking and conversations. Connor would glance over at Murphy who would smirk occasionally. The door opened again. This time the bar got quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>Caylee found the bar again with ease. She had had the whole day to rest up and heal. Her back was hurting her occasionally but it was nothing a few Tylenol couldn't fix. She opened the door to the bar and it got quiet. She looked up to see everyone was staring at her, Murphy and Connor included. She smiled at them and closed the door behind her.<p>

She started to walk over to the bar when a man with a beard stepped in front of her.

"Hello, darling. You lost?" he asked smirking.

"I'm spoken for," she said calmly.

"Who? Cause I don't see him here," said another guy.

Caylee smirked as she glanced at the boys out of the corner of her eye. They were trying to figure out which one she was talking about. Rocco reached out and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the bar. He was hitting on her, that much was obvious. Both boys were trying not to beat his ass. Caylee smiled and stepped out of his grasp.

"Like I said, I'm spoken for," she said.

"What your boyfriend don't know won't hurt him," said Rocco.

"I beg to differ. They can be quite protective," she said stepping back from him.

'They?" he asked.

A few of the guys perked up hearing that there was more than one person with her. Caylee had to hold back from laughing. She turned around and looked the brothers up and down. She heard Rocco mumble something about her being interested in Irish boys. Caylee slowly walked over to Connor and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back.

Caylee leaned forward and kissed him. She brought her left hand up to the back of his neck, running the tips of her fingers through his hair. She pulled back after a minute and smiled at him.

"What about your friend? Wont he be mad?" asked one of the guys at the bar.

"No. I don't think so," she said turning to look at Murphy. She smiled at him and slid on to his lap. Murphy wrapped one of his arms around her waist to hold her on his lap the other slid up to her thigh. "I don't think he will." Caylee leaned forward and kissed Murphy the same way she did Connor.

'What the hell!" shouted one of the guys.

"Yeah! You'll make out with them, but you turn your nose up at us," said Rocco.

Caylee stood up and slowly made her way over to where Rocco was standing. She leaned in so she was whispering in his ear. He would be the only one who heard.

"My boyfriends won't mind because I'm kissing _them_," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

She turned around and ordered a drink. She was about to grab it when Connor grabbed her arm and started pulling.

"I don't think so," she said pulling her arm away. "I think I've had enough of _that_ already today."

Caylee downed her shot of Irish and ordered another one.

"I will on the other hand sit with you," she said winking at him.

Connor immediately sat down next to her with Murphy on her other side. She would alternate who she was touching. She would place her hand on Connor's thigh for a while and tease the hell out of him. Then she would switch to doing the same thing to Murphy.

* * *

><p>The night had drifted on and most of the bar was empty. Caylee had her head on Connor's shoulder and her hand on Murphy's thigh. The bartender said something about having to close down the bar. The guys started complaining and then making fun of Rocco. Caylee shifted on her stool and stood up.<p>

"Where you going?" asked Connor.

"I have to pee," she said kissing his cheek before walking away.

Caylee stepped out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair down and ran her finger through it before she pulled it back into a messy bun. She was done impressing people for the night. She ran her hands under the water and wiped them across her face to wipe all the makeup off her face. She grabbed a paper towel and dried off and tossed it in the trash. She was walking back to the bar when she heard screaming. When she turned the corner she saw that there was a man strapped to the bar. Connor poured one of the liquors on his ass and lit a match.

"What the hell!" she said practically running to the bar.

It was only when she got closer that she realized the boys were scuffed up.

"What happened?" she asked grabbing Connor's face and looking at it.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," he said chuckling.

Caylee had moved over to Murphy and was looking him over as well.

"Oh, I bet. And why is he on fire?" she asked pointing to the man on the bar.

The man looked up as Doc tossed a wet towel on him to put him out. He saw Caylee standing between the boys and started shouting at them.

"Vashe dragotsennoe irlandtsev ne budet vechen!" he shouted.

Connor walked over and punched him before he turned around and picked Caylee up in his arms. She giggled as he walked out of the bar with her, Murphy right behind them. Once they were outside he sat her down and she linked arms with them both. She laid her head on Murphy's shoulder and held hands with Connor.

"You surprised me, ya know," she said.

"How?" asked Connor.

"I wasn't expecting the morning I had," she said.

"Well, we weren't either," chuckled Murphy. "It just kind of happened."

Caylee nodded her head but didn't say anything. Connor looked down at her as they neared her house.

"You okay, love?" he asked.

"Yeah…just thinking," she said pulling away from the boys.

"You sure?" asked Murphy.

"Yeah," she said with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor.

"I'm not staying in Boston," she said. "I only came to get the rest of my things and make sure you boys were okay."

"What?" said Connor. "You can't leave. You _just_ got here."

"I'm not leaving for a few weeks, but I'm not staying forever," she said. "And I don't want to start something that I have to break off after a while."

"Then don't break it off," said Murphy grabbing her hand.

She smiled as she wiped a tear from her face. "I will see you tomorrow. Lunch, here at the house. Not sex, just food," she chuckled.

Both boys let out a halfhearted chuckle as she leaned forward and kissed them both on the cheek. She unlocked her door and closed it, locking it behind her. She watched as they walked down the street away from her house. She sighed as she closed the curtain and walked into her room for the night.

* * *

><p>*Vashe dragotsennoe irlandtsev ne budet vechen = Your precious Irishmen will not be around forever!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 7! Sorry it took me a while to post it, i just finished writing it (9:17pm Central Time). I am working on chapter 8 at the moment. Stay tuned for that one! Review if you like to story! ~Kat<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Caylee got up the next morning and turned on the TV. She ignored it for the most part while she got ready. She started on getting things ready for lunch when she sat down and watched the TV. She turned the channel and it was the chief of police. He was saying something about a murder the night before.

"The MacManus brothers are not being charged with anything. They will be release at an undisclosed time and location."

Caylee stared at the TV as it went to commercial. She threw on a pair of shoes and turned the stove off. She moved the pot off the stove and ran out the door. She would find the police station if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Connor and Murphy were sitting around talking with the police officers about the article in the paper when the doors slammed open. One of the officers stood up and walked towards the front door. They heard someone shouting at him and a few of the other officers laughed. Connor and Murphy didn't. They knew it was Caylee.<p>

* * *

><p>Caylee burst through the front doors of the police department. A man walked over to her and told her that she couldn't be in there. She told him to fuck off and walked around him. She scanned the room and saw Connor sitting on the edge of one of the desk. She made a bee line too him, spotting Murphy out of the Corner of her eye.<p>

"You're next," she said pointing at him.

"Before you say anything, I'm okay. And so is Murph," said Connor.

Caylee stared at him for moment before she wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tight as he wrapped on of his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm okay. I promise," he whispered.

"We are going to talk," she whispered to him.

Caylee stepped back and examined him. He had wraps around his wrist but other than that he looked like he was okay. She turned at looked at Murphy. He had already set his coffee down and was waiting for her. She flung herself at him and he wrapped her up in a hug. She stepped back and looked him over as well. She was fixing to ask if they were ready to leave when an FBI agent walked in.

"Who is she?" he asked looking at Caylee.

"Uh…this is…um…" said one of the uniformed officers.

"This is Caylee," said Connor. "She's our uh…friend of ours. She's a little over protective of us."

The Agent nodded his head. "Special Agent Smecker, FBI."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure the boys weren't too much of a hand full," she said chuckling.

Smecker smiled and walked past them to one of the desks. Caylee grabbed their hands and practically dragged them from the police station. When they were a considerable distance from the station she laid into them.

"What the hell happened after you dropped me off last night!" she shouted.

"Calm down, woman," said Connor. "It was self-defense. Remember that."

"Why would it matter?" she shouted again.

"We killed the two Russians from the bar fight last night," said Murphy.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

Murphy brought his hand up to her mouth and covered it. "You are too loud."

"Sorry, but when my…uh…friends tell me they killed someone, I get a little loud!" she said.

"Friends?" said Connor ignoring the original conversation.

"You said it first," she said looking away from them.

"It doesn't have to be like that," said Murphy turning her to face him.

"I'm leaving," she said to him.

"Not anytime soon. Might as well make the most of it," he said kissing her.

Caylee hugged him and then Connor. "Lunch has been changed to dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah," said Connor absent mindedly.

Caylee kissed them each before she left to go back to her house and start on what was now going to be dinner plans.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, but i wanted to get it up before i went to bed. Please review and let me know what you think so far! ~Kat<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Caylee looked at her watch as she put the left overs in her fridge. It was going on ten o'clock at night. She sighed as she pulled a beer out and walked over to the TV. She turned it on and flipped through the channels. The news was talking about a mass murder of Russian mobsters. She scoffed.

"Good riddance," she said turning the TV off.

She finished her beer and went to bed. She would go talk to them in the morning.

* * *

><p>Caylee got up the nxt morning and made a pot of coffee. She cooked her some eggs and bacon and sat at the table while she listened to the news on the TV. She sighed as she washed her dishes and put them away. She turned off her TV and was about to take a shower when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she said.

"Cay?" said the voice.

'Murphy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Listen," he started.

'What the hell happened to you and that brother of your coming to dinner last night!" she shouted into the phone.

'We got caught up in something," he said.

"What? What was so important that you missed dinner with your…friend," she said.

'Why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

"Saying what?" she asked.

"Friend," he replied.

"Now is not the time to deal with that. Now answer my question!" she said.

"Come by Rocco's place and we'll talk," he said.

Murphy gave Caylee the address before he hung up the phone. Caylee growled at the phone before she walked into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>She had found the building without and difficulty. She had even found the room. Now she had to actually knock on the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened a minute later. Murphy was standing in front of her. She walked past him and into the apartment. She saw Connor cleaning a wall with a hole in it. The whole place was a mess.<p>

"Do I want to know?" she asked motioning to the messy table.

"Nope," said Connor tossing the rag into the trash.

"Now, why didn't you tell me you weren't coming to dinner?" she asked sitting in one of the chairs. "It would've saved me a lot of cooking."

"How much food did you cook?" asked Connor grabbing a slice of cold pizza.

"Well, if someone to look in my fridge they would tell me I cooked enough to feed an army. So enough to feed you two," she said. "That's gross."

'What? Its pizza," said Connor.

"Anyway, my question?" she said.

Connor looked at Murphy who shrugged his shoulders. Murphy was the one to speak.

"We will answer your question, which will take a little explaining. But you've got answer mine," he said.

"Okay. What?" she said.

"Why do you keep referring to us as your 'friends'? You know we aren't just your friends," he said.

"Ask your brother. He said it first. He called me your "friend" first," she said.

Murphy hit Connor's arm and turned back to Caylee. Caylee looked away from him for a second before she turned back to him.

"Now answer mine," she said. "What happened?"

"You remember the Russian's from the alley?" asked Murphy.

"The ones you killed in self-defense?" she asked.

Murphy nodded.

"What about them?" she asked.

"See, the things is, Cay…" said Connor.

"Spit it out," said Caylee.

"The mob…" started Murphy.

Before her could continue Rocco burst through the door shouting to everyone to pack their shit. The girls who had been sitting on the couch started shouting at him. One of them asked about her cat and he said he shot it. Caylee sat there dumbfounded at the whole exchange. Connor and Murphy asked him what happened and he said he shot two guys in the deli. Caylee couldn't take anymore.

"Murphy," she said barely above a whisper.

Murphy turned when he heard his name. "What?"

"I'm going home," she said walking towards the door. "When you're done with whatever it is you are doing, come find me."

Murphy tried to stop her from walking out the door but he had to leave with Connor and Rocco.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since she had talked to the boys. She was pulling a TV dinner out of her microwave when she heard the back door open. She turned to see them standing in the doorway. They had more bandages on them and Connor was limping again.<p>

"What the hell happened!" she asked as they sat down.

"It's time we talk," said Connor.

"All the stuff on the news about the murders," said Murphy. "That's been us."

Caylee sat there quietly while she thought over what they had said.

"We are going after Papa Joe, Rocco's boss, tomorrow night," said Connor. "He's the one who sent the old man after us today."

Connor was fixing to continue when Caylee through her hand up to tell him to stop.

"I don't want to know anymore," she said looking at the table. "What you do is your business. I don't want nor do I need to know what you are going to do in the next 24hrs."

Caylee stood up from the table and grabbed her plate. She stopped at the edge of the kitchen and turned to the boys.

"I love you both. There is doubt about that," she said. "I'm going home in three days. I hope you will still be alive to see me off. Until then, please leave."

Caylee walked out of the kitchen and into her room closing the door. She sat on her bed, placing her plate on her dresser, and cried. The boys sat at the table for a minute and listened. They stood up and knocked on her bedroom door but she ignored them. After another ten minutes they left. Murphy was the last out of the house. He closed the door and stared at it before he walked off.

Caylee watched from her window as they left. She could see Rocco standing by his car smoking a cigarette. She sighed as she closed the curtains. She walked back into the kitchen to grab a beer when she saw something hanging on her fridge. It was from Murphy. She pulled the paper off and read it.

_**Cay,  
>We love you, although Connor won't admit to it aloud. He's sorry he called you his 'friend' because you are more than a friend to us. I don't know if we will be able to see you off in three days, but I promise we will try. If we don't make it we will find you wherever you go. You're important to us, never forget that. Until we meet again. ~Murphy<strong>_

Caylee smiled as she folded the note up. She put it in her pocket and walked back into her room. She hoped that she would see them in three days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Days Later**

Caylee had her things loaded up into the taxi. She had her stuff packed up and ready for the movers to send to the airport. She would get home four hours before her things. She had everything turned off and was locking up the house. She waited a few more minutes before she sighed and climbed in the cab.

"Waiting on someone?" asked the driver.

"No. We can go," she said looking at the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Caylee was sitting in her living room in Ireland. She had been home for three months and still hadn't heard anything from the boys. She still had Murphy's note. She saw it every morning when she walked into the kitchen. She had sent some of her dad's things to her mom and kept the rest.

She was getting tired and turned the TV off. She grabbed her laptop to check her email before she went to bed. She had the Boston newspaper as her homepage. She was scrolling through the news when something had caught her eye. It was three sketches of men.

"The three men depicted are wanted for the murder of 'Papa' Joe Yakkavetta. They entered the court room the day of his trial and shot him point blank…" she read off. "Oh my, god!"

Caylee tossed down her laptop and called their mom. She said she hadn't heard anything from them. Caylee was about to call her own mother when there was a knock at her door. She walked over to it and swung it open. Standing on the porch was Connor and Murphy with a gray headed man behind them.

"Oh, god!" she said latching onto Murphy and then Connor. "What the hell!"

Murphy didn't say anything. He grabbed her again and kissed her. Caylee finally pulled back for air. She got a few breaths in before Connor did the same thing. When he let Caylee go he stepped to the side. She got a good look at the man and then looked at the boys.

"Caylee, this is our da," said Connor. "Da, Caylee."

"It's nice to meet you, dear," said Noah MacManus.

"Likewise," she said shaking his hand. "Come in, please."

All three men walked into the house. Caylee grabbed a beer for each of them and sat down. They were all quiet for a moment before Caylee said something.

"You can't go back, you know," she said.

"What?" asked Murphy.

"Back to the US," she said. "They will be looking for you."

"We're not going back," said Connor. "That's why we're here."

"You can't stay here," she said.

'They can't take us back," said Murphy.

'I know, but I can't have you living here," she said.

"I know what we did may upset you, Cay," said Murphy.

"You killed people, Murphy. They may have deserved it, _you_ did it," she said. "I love you both, I always will, but I don't know if I can deal with that right now."

Caylee stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. The boys didn't hesitate before they ran up the stairs after her. Cay didn't have her door completely close when Connor grabbed it. Caylee was lying on her bed. She rolled away from them. Connor was the first to reach her. He sat on the bed and laid a hand on her hip. She had her eyes closed but he could tell she was crying. Murphy laid down on the bed and pulled her close to him. Connor laid down on her other side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid there.

* * *

><p>Caylee woke up the next morning to a full bed. Connor was behind her with his arm laid across her, while Murphy was in front of her holding her hand. They were both still asleep, and unfortunately there was no getting out of bed without waking one or both of them.<p>

"Come on, time to get up," she said tapping Murphy's hand. "You too," she said tapping Connor's.

"No, still tired," said Connor pulling her closer.

Caylee chuckled and started to wiggle free. Connor chuckled as well and pulled her even closer to him.

"Ten more minutes and we'll get up," he said.

"Ten minutes," she said trying to get up.

"That means you too," said Murphy.

"But I have to get up," she said.

"Not for ten minutes," said Murphy.

Caylee looked at the clock. "Fine. Ten minutes."

It was seven-fifteen in the morning when she closed her eyes. When she opened them again it was going on eleven in the morning and both boys were still asleep.

"That's it! Get up!" she said rolling Murphy off the bed.

"What the hell," he said sitting up.

"Ten minutes turned into almost four hours!" she said pulling free.

Caylee walked out of the room and down the stairs. She started the coffee pot and pulled out a frying pan. It may be almost noon but she was going to get her breakfast. Connor and Murphy walked down the stairs a few minutes later and sat down at the table. She sat two mugs down in front of them before she turned back to the stove.

"Your da's gone," she said.

"Yeah. He said something about finding us a place to stay," said Connor.

Caylee nodded her head. "I'm serious about you not staying here. You weren't supposed to stay last night."

"You need us to stay last night, and don't lie," said Murphy.

"Fine. I hadn't seen or heard from you in three months and I thought you were dead," she said.

Caylee frowned for a moment as she walked over to the table.

"What wrong, love?" asked Connor.

"Where is Rocco?" she asked. "I figured you would've brought him with you."

Murphy looked at Connor and they both sighed.

"Roc's dead," said Connor.

"Yakkavetta killed him when we went to his place," said Murphy. "Which is another reason why we went to the court house."

"I'm sorry," she said laying a hand on theirs.

"It's okay," said Connor. "But we better go and find da."

Murphy nodded his head and stood up. Caylee walked the boys to the door and leaned against the frame.

"Give me some time to process everything," she said. "I won't shut you out forever."

Connor nodded and kissed her cheek. "I know."

"Yeah. You love us too much," chuckled Murphy kissing her other cheek.

Caylee smiled a bit as the boys walked down her driveway. She wasn't going to shut them out forever. That's what she kept telling herself anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Sister Saint! hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews! Reviews make me want to write sequels! Lots of love! ~kat<strong>


End file.
